eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Paladin AA Guide
Category:AAs by SubclassCategory:PaladinCategory:Crusader AAsCategory:Paladin AAsCategory:Paladin Guides See also: Crusader AAs & Paladin AAs The Crusader Tree (shared with Shadowknights) & Paladin Tree (unique to our subclass) are the two trees available to Paladins and they can spend a maximum of 50 points in each tree. A "line" is generally referred to as an AA progession chain with each AA requiring a certain number of points put in to a lower AA in the line before unlocking the next AA in the line, sometimes referred to as tiers. AAs in the same line will have a unique description to identify which line it is in underneath the name when examining it. Placing a total number of points into AAs of the same line will unlock the final AA of that line (20 to 22 total points depending on the line). The final AA not only gives a unique powerful ability but also will give a in-game title, or name prefix, that can be displayed. AA Lines Crusader Tree Strength (Avenger) Agility (Cavalier) Stamina (Sentry) Wisdom (Knight) Intelligence (Legieonnaire) Paladin Tree Healing Support Wraths Hero Recommendations on AA Choices Most of these recommended builds require that you have a number of AA points already, if not all 100! There are certainly plenty of build ideas to choose from based on your play style. You may find that as you level, and acquire AA points, there will be more beneficial ways to spend your points. It may be wise to up your Healing line in the Paladin tree starting out so that you can be more self sufficient until you respec later on for tanking in raids and veteran groups. It is generally considered a good idea to "enhance" what you use on your hotbar in the Paladin tree until you gain enough AA points to respec for the end ability in the Hero and Wraths lines. Placing points in the Stamina line on the Crusader tree, tends to be a favorite for all Paladins. ---- MAX SURVIVABILITY (Raid Main Tank Build) 91 AA Points Required Submitted by: Itoock/Wozamil/Maghnus * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,7,2) Agility(4,4,8,6,2 or 4,4,8,8) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) Best with top weapon. Since LU36 this build is generally considered the best MT build, assuming you have a good weapon. Currently the top-5 are soulfire gladius, knobby kudgel, grim brimstone, emerald hammer, clearcutter machette. This build is better with these top weapons as it somewhat relies on 40% AE Autoattack 'trample' skill. Additionally, the Soulfire Gladius quest aka, the Swords_of_Destiny_Timeline, is highly recommended for a tanking Paladin! ---- MAX AGGRO & DPS (Alternate Raid Tanking Build) 90 AA Points Required Submitted by: Virutis/Wozamil/Veras * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8) Agility(4,4,8) Intelligence(4,4,8) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) "Best Build" according to Virutis of Chaotic Legion & Wozamil of Defiance, two of the top guilds. Max aggro & DPS are excellent for off-tank ---- ALTERNATE TANKING Submitted by: Unknown * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,1) Intelligence(4,4,8) Strength(4,4,8) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) If you do not group with a class that can cap your haste then the Strength line might be prefered over the Agility line but you loose the very powerful Trample ability. Submitted by: Unknown * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,8,2) Intelligence(4,4,8) Strength(4,4) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) Best when 1H is not top-5 Submitted by: Tharinor * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,2) Intelligence(8,4,8) Strength(4,4) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) Healing(Fervent Aid)(3') Healing(Devotion)('3) Healing(Celestial Touch)(2) High Aggro/DPS, plus survive ----